villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dag/Gallery
Images and videos of the evil and vicious red coyote Dag from Nickelodeon's 16th feature film Barnyard. Gallery Images barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-3134.jpg|Dag on the prowl. barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-3171.jpg| barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-3219.jpg|"Shush, shush, shush." barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-3227.jpg|"Good evenin', ladies." barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-3236.jpg|"Sorry to call in so late in the evening, but we did have a previous engagement." Dag the Murderer.png|Dag reveals his keychain of chicken feet in front of the terrified hen. barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-3250.jpg|"Now, we're gonna take six of you." barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-3252.jpg|"Anyone makes a sound, we don't mind the extra company." barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-3260.jpg|"Boys, take your pick!" Dag the Coyote.png|(Etta: You won't be taking any hens tonight!") "Grr!" barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-3274.jpg|"And you're gonna a stop us?" barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-3279.jpg|"Is that what's gonna happen?" barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-3284.jpg|"Are you gonna stop us, hen?" barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-3289.jpg|"How're you gonna do that? Huh? Huh?" barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-3294.jpg|"Ahahaha!" barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-3304.jpg|(Etta: No, he is.) barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-3312.jpg|"Ben!" barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-3322.jpg|"How are ya, Ben? We'd have said hello had we seen ya." barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-3340.jpg|(Ben: Put the hen down, Dag.) "Sure, Ben, whatever you say. We're just doin' a little courtin, that's all." barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-3348.jpg|"You know how much we like the hens?" (chuckles) Dag Lady killer.jpg|"You know me: Ladykiller." barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-3362.jpg|"You have us at a bit of a disadvantage here, Ben." barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-3369.jpg|"There's six of us..." one old fat you dag.jpg|"...and only one old, fat you." Dag signals his Pack to attack Ben.jpg|Dag signaling his pack to attack Ben. Dag.png|Dag sneaks up behind Ben as he fights off the other coyotes. Dag bites Ben's leg.jpg|Dag bites Ben on the leg, mortally wounding him. barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-7030.jpg|Dag sneers at Otis as the cow stops him from chasing a rabbit. barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-7041.jpg|"What, ya wanna be a hero, cow?" barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-7072.jpg|"Hey." barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-7076.jpg|"You're Ben's kid. Otis, right?" barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-7091.jpg|"So, they left you in charge?" (chuckles) barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-7097.jpg|"Oh, that's precious!" (laughs) barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-7104.jpg|"You thought you could fill his shoes?" Dag sadistically shaming Otis.jpg|"Otis, where were you?" barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-7117.jpg|"Were you out havin' fun?" barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-7121.jpg|"Laughin' with your barnyard buddies?" barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-7127.jpg|"Yeah, you coulda made a difference had you been there for him." barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-7131.jpg|"But you weren't, were ya?" Dag makes a deal with Otis.jpg|"Okay, from here on out, here's how it's gonna work." barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-7150.jpg|"We show up. You look the other way." barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-7153.jpg|"A few animals missing here and there." barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-7161.jpg|"Hey, it's the natural order of things." barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-7164.jpg|"It'll be our little secret." barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-7173.jpg|"Oh, and Ben's kid." barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-7179.jpg|"If you should think about gettin' a sudden burst of courage..." barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-7186.jpg|"...we slaughter every animal in sight." barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-7191.jpg|"Now, you go back." barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-7194.jpg|"Make everyone feel real safe." barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-7198.jpg|"And we'll be seeing you tomorrow night." barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-7200.jpg|"That's a date!" barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-7206.jpg|"See ya around!" barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-7216.jpg|"Round? You're fat?" barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-7221.jpg|Dag leads his pack into the night. Dag kidnapping the hens and rising to power.jpg|Dag kidnaps the hens. barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8113.jpg|"It's nice that you ladies could join us this evening." barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8116.jpg|"Thank you for being so patient." barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8121.jpg|"We prefer dining at night." barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8138.jpg|"You're a wonderful species." barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8143.jpg|"I love chicken." barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8146.jpg|"My favorite part is the skin." barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8153.jpg|(Maddy: You're a big meany!) "What?" (Maddy: You're a meaner!) barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8158.jpg|"'Meaner. Meaner.'" barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8162.jpg|"Meaners gotta eat too!" (Etta: Leave her alone!) barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8174.jpg|"This one's mine. Cook her while I have the little one for an appetizer." barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8182.jpg|"Y'know because I'm a meaner." barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8197.jpg|Dag prepares to devour Maddy... barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8206.jpg|(Otis: "Put the chick down, Dag.") barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8218.jpg|"Oh, we suddenly got a burst of courage, didn't we?" barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8253.jpg|(Otis: I'm gonna gather up the hens, and I'm gonna leave.) "And exactly how do you propose you're gonna do that?" barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8254.jpg|Otis snatches Dag by the throat. barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8259.jpg|He tosses him into a old chair. barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8272.jpg|"Kill him!" wolfsattackotis.png|Dag's pack advances on Otis. dagarmy.png|Dag sending his army to attack Otis while he watches. barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8356.jpg|Dag sneaks up behind Otis. Dag bites Otis' leg.jpg|Dag bites Otis in the leg, just as he did to Ben. Dag and Otis.png|"Well, look at the hero. You thought you could come into my den! barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8418.jpg|"Now why don't you just lay there and watch while we eat your friends!" barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8451.jpg|"What's this?" barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8471.jpg|(Otis: "A strong man stands up for himself. A stronger man stands up for others.") barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8477.jpg|"This should be fun." barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8479.jpg|Dag sniffs the air. barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8485.jpg barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8491.jpg|Dag turns and sees Pip, Miles, Freddy, Peck and Pig arrive to Otis' aid. barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8500.jpg|"I smell fear!" barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8552.jpg|"That's your army?" barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8555.jpg|Dag hears another noise. barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8575.jpg|Dag's eyes widen in confusion as the noise gets louder and closer. barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8599.jpg|The Jersey Cows drive their vehicle right towards Dag. barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8608.jpg|He scrambles into an old bus. barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8617.jpg|Dag snarls as Otis and his pals easily overpower his pack. barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8884.jpg|Dag watches as Otis continues to fight the other coyotes barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8897.jpg|Seeing his chance, Dag climbs up the top of the bus and slowly advances on Otis. barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8922.jpg|Dag sneaks up preparing to attack the unsuspecting Otis. Dag's evil grin.png|Dag's evil grin, as he prepares to kill Otis. barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8942.jpg|Otis hears Peck's loud crow and turns to see Dag. barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8943.jpg|Dag lunges at Otis... barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8946.jpg|...who catches him by the throat. barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8955.jpg|(Otis: Remember me? I'm Ben's kid.) barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8971.jpg|Dag cringes as Otis raises his fist to punch him. Otis standing up to Dag.png|Otis furiously orders Dag to never return. Dag's Defeat.png|Dag golfed out of the junkyard, sending him sailing far into the distance while howling in pain. Videos Barnyard ben singing and fighting i wont back down Barnyard wont back down 2 Category:Galleries